My Leash Sequel to Spanked
by Izzanami
Summary: Sequel to "Spanked" The second installment in the "Spanked" series. It is Inu's human night. He is needy and submits; seeking the dominance, feeling of safety, security, and love that only his Alpha can give him. Sessh/Inu - Yaoi


*Note: I do not own InuYasha or any of the InuYasha characters. They are owned by Rumiko Takahashi.

**WARNING:** Male/Male pairing, incest, anal, toys, spank, rimming

First, sorry this wasn't up sooner, I was supposed to be up a couple times now. Also sorry for lagging on updates, I have bronchitis and walking pneumonia, I'm really sick, but the boys wanted this up.

*Note - This is the sequel to spanked, actually this is the second sequel I wrote; the first I didn't like and trashed. It was a request for a kink that helped me get back on track with it. Two kink requests from readers I had fit in very well with my vision of this fic so they are in here. The spanking kink, which is a bit of a twist on your average spanking, was Guardianranger's request, and her idea. The sex toy "game" was a request by one of my male readers that asked I not use his name. As I said before when I announced I would take requests; I will respect those who choose to keep their identity between me and them.

**A note about Japanese 'dildos' (phalli's as they translate) from the Sengoku Jidai and other earlier Japanese era's: The Japanese were not allowed to make replicas of penises, so they used to carve a little face on them when they made them, so they were like a statue, not a cock. Anyone who has ever seen a "Rabbit Pearl" Dildo/Vibrator has seen the little face on it, and if you didn't already, now you know where the idea for the little face came from.

***Also the word "Dildo" did not exist in the Sengoku Jidai, a penis shaped sex toy from that era would translate as "Phallus", so that is the word used in this fic, not "dildo".

Thank you very much to Guardianranger for her suggestions, requests, ideas, and general encouragement and friendship. Thank you very much to my other wonderful reader who wanted his name and his kink between him and me for his contribution. Although, he did request that I put in a message from him; and I absolutely agreed: "It's more than 2 months since Election Day, and it's easy to forget, but we shouldn't forget about gay rights. Please keep this issue in mind. We deserve happiness too." I agree!!

犬夜叉殺生丸犬夜叉殺生丸犬夜叉殺生丸犬夜叉殺生丸犬夜叉殺生丸犬夜叉殺生丸

My Leash

The Sequel to "Spanked"

Spank - Installment #2

犬夜叉殺生丸犬夜叉殺生丸犬夜叉殺生丸犬夜叉殺生丸犬夜叉殺生丸犬夜叉殺生丸

I just put Pup to bed; he is still little; seeing only thirty one summers thus far. He is still my baby; only a toddler, about the same as a human almost three years old. My baby, but still old enough to ask for a younger sibling; "someday" I tell him. He will have one, but not just yet.

His nurse gets him ready for bed much of the time, but even if she does Sesshoumaru and I _always_ come to say good night. Sessh tells him stories, I tickle him and play. Sesshoumaru is always telling me not to "Rile him up." I never listen, he always calms down though; he's a good boy. A beautiful pup; a perfect mixture of my mate and I. My koinu ears, marks like mine and his grandfathers, long silver hair, and a moon on his forehead. He is a beauty; we have already had many requests for his betrothal, but I will not allow it, nor will Sessh. Our pups will mate for love, not for alliances, wealth, or political gain.

On this night; the Moonless Night, my mate waits for me to come to him when I'm ready, he knows I like to transform in the dojo with my sword in hand before I go to him. On any other night I am with Sessh right now, and we say goodnight to Pup together. I make a stop in my old bedroom. I keep a few things in here, and a couple of those items I need tonight. I still don't normally sleep the entire night on the Moonless Night, but instead of sitting scared up in a tree, or cuddling up to my brother all night refusing to sleep; which is what I did the first decade we were together, I now do something different… I couple with my mate through much of the night. Sometimes we make love; slow and passionate, sometimes we fuck as hard as we can, and sometimes like tonight, I give myself over to my Alpha mate. I will give him my complete submission tonight.

I want to tempt _my_ mate, _my_ brother, _my_ Sesshoumaru; yes, he is _mine_ as much as I am _his_. He unlike many Alphas allowed me to mark him as well. He knew before I realized it that I would be a good Beta, that he could allow me to mark him, that I would quickly find comfort in my place in our relationship… he was right.

I want my mate not to be able to resist me, and I want to tell him wordlessly what I need from him tonight. I made certain to leave off my haori and juban, so I am only wearing my Hakama, and the other accessories I needed; my collar and leash. Sesshoumaru loves it when I wear only my hakama, and he can see the skin of my hips through the slits on the sides. I smirk as I leave my shirts hanging on the Kimono stand behind the screen in our chambers sitting room, and then slide open the doors that lead to our bedroom.

I am already soooo hard, my cock presses against the silk of my pants as I walk over to Sesshoumaru's side of the bed. The huge futon is on a raised wooden platform, so he's up high enough that I can dangle the end of my leash in front of him. I want him to grab it and yank me down, but he doesn't, he only looks at it with an almost imperceptible smile. He wants to tease me.

I don't like how slow he's being so I lean forward and smack the scrolls he's reading from his hands. He looks at me and finally takes my leash, tugging on it "So, my sweet Puppy has been misbehaving!"

"Haaaiiii" I whine at him. I can't help myself, I am Beta and that part of me wants to submit. When we have sex no matter the mood of our coupling I embrace my Beta status, it really is the only time I do so completely. It is comfortable to submit and do as my Alpha tells me, to be cared for. I become a whining, writhing, submissive little InuHanyou. The normally brash, unyielding Beta that I am who enjoys challenging the Alpha disappears.

"My little mate cannot behave no matter how hard he tries; poor puppy." Sesshoumaru strokes my cheek as he pulls down on my leash, and guides me to straddle him. I whimper when I feel our cocks touch through the layers of silk. _"InuYasha very naughty puppy."_ I speak in Inu, he likes when I speak in Inu, it doesn't exactly sound right when I'm human, growls don't come naturally from a human throat, nor true Inu yelps, but I manage.

He speaks back to me in Inu, _"Hn, so Beta InuYasha need Alpha to discipline. Beta very naughty."_ He smacks my backside to emphasize his words. I know on my human nights he wont spank me as hard, he doesn't want to hurt me and my human body is fragile compared to my Hanyou body. I always found it strange that although I transform on this night, and am always hit with strong human emotions, that I still feel my InuYoukai instincts, they never go away. I nip at his chin; it is a submissive gesture; I keep him between my fangless teeth while he growls approvingly in response. It is the growl of an Alpha to their Beta mate and it makes me feel safe. I still feel on edge during the moonless night, and I need this from him; he gives it freely and wraps an arm around me, telling me with deep rumbling growls that he will protect me, and that I'm not in danger.

I know I'm safe, but to change into something you are not is frightening sometimes, and dealing with the strength of human emotions is uncomfortable as well because I'm not used to handling them. On some of these nights I have cried for no reason I can pinpoint in my brother's arms, those are the nights he always holds me, and slowly makes love to me while kissing my tears away. Sometimes I am ridiculously happy; and I laugh all night; and sometimes I quietly contemplate all manner of things, but I always spend most of this night under my brother with him inside of me; it's safe there, and it's where I love to be.

Sesshoumaru always knows what I need, and he kisses me, as he always first does my human night. He holds me close, and gently places his lips against mine; I open them for him, and let him inside. My whole body tingles, and I almost shiver as I feel his tongue move against mine, and run over my now fangless teeth. He touches everywhere inside my mouth, his tongue feels so warm; as my body is cooler in my human form. I love the feeling of how hot the inside of his mouth is when he finally lets me in, it's something only noticeable in my human form. He growls low in his chest, and it vibrates his entire body as I massage my tongue against his. Kami, he feels so good, and I love his taste. We always kiss like this for a long time, he knows it is something I crave and he has told me before he could kiss me for hours, which we have done before.

When we finally part I whimper, but he kisses me on the lips gently and runs his hand up and down my already naked back telling me he is still here for me. When I have made it known that I want what I do tonight he always checks to make certain before he becomes the loving dominating Alpha he can be. "Is my puppy unruly tonight, does he a need my loving discipline?"

"Hai, your puppy needs to feel your love through your discipline. Your puppy needs his Alpha." He is never harsh with me on these nights, only a loving Alpha who dominates me and 'punishes' me because I find pleasure in it.

"Then undress your Alpha." I open his kimono and kosode, then kiss my mate's chest over his heart, I am happy that I can still feel and hear his heartbeat even on my human nights. When I have his shirts off he slides out from under me and pulls on my leash pulling me to the head of our bed. He secures my leash to a ring that is fixed into the wall. These were a gift from my mate years ago; there are rings and such installed all through the wooden platform under our futon so Sessh can tie me down whenever I want… or he wants.

I can't move anywhere, he has left very little slack, and I watch as he leans down over the side of our bed. I know he is getting something out of the drawers that are in the platform our futon is set on, I wonder what it is, he keep lots of 'toys' in there. He smiles at me as he sits back up and I see lengths of silk in his hands. I can feel myself hardening more, I'm aching, and my hakama is tight against my cock; wet with precum.

Sesshoumaru straddles me; I can see that mischievous gleam in his eye that appears now and again as he leans down to kiss me. I feel like I'm melting into him as he steels my breath away and plunders my mouth with that devilish tongue. He leaves me so breathless and panting that I hardly notice at first when he takes my arm, wrapping my wrist with one of the silk ties and binds it above my head next to where he has fastened my leash. I hear a whine escape from my throat when he binds the other. I am not strong enough in my human form to escape, and the knowledge of that makes my cock ache. I can't help but whine to my Alpha. "Anniiikkiiiiiii!"

He leans over me. "My little Beta was naughty, and needs to be restrained…" He kisses me, and then runs his fingers over my lips and down my chest and stomach until he reaches the waist of my hakama. "… and naughty puppies do not wear clothes."

"Uhhnnn." My cock aches more as I feel him untying the himo on my hakama, I yelp when my cock is freed. I watch my brother finish undressing himself, removing his hakama now as well; just the sight of him deepens my breath, and I feel my erection begin to drip on my stomach.

My brother smiles deviously at me, and I wonder to myself what he has planned. "Does my puppy want to play a game?" I wonder what game this could be; he has so many, and they are always incredibly pleasurable.

"Haaaiii." I can't help the way I whine, and I know I sound so wanton, and I know Sesshoumaru notices too because he smirks at me.

I desperately want something to grind against, some friction against my cock, but my brother isn't there he's in that drawer again obviously getting something for our 'game'. My eyes are closed and I arch of the bed when I feel my brothers hand on my stomach. "Please Sessh, do something, please I need something." I can't believe I'm already begging, I always do though, and my brother enjoys watching me, listening to me pleading for more.

I can feel my brother lift one of my legs and rest it on his shoulder right before his oil slick fingers slide inside of me, I wonder what this game is as I move against his hand, he can't already be planning on fucking me. I think maybe he is when his fingers leave and are replaced with something much bigger prodding against my body. I open my eyes and see my brother's cock is definitely not what I'm feeling. He must notice my surprise and slight confusion.

"It is a phallus little mate; and it is part of our game…" This feels so good, we haven't played with one of these in a while, I look down and can see it between my legs; this one I remember is a perfect smaller replica of my mates cock, except for the fact that a woman's tiny face is carved into the head; replica's of phalli's always have a face on them, it is tradition in Nippon, and law for the humans. They are not allowed to make replicas of penises so they carve a face into them, and they are supposedly a small 'statue'. Of course Sesshoumaru and I follow no such laws; we are Youkai, but it is how they are always made. I can feel myself finally filled completely, and my brother stops moving it in and out. I whimper asking for more, but he silences me with a kiss, and tells me the 'rules'after he pulls away.

"InuYasha, in our game the rule is; you may not allow that to come out, it must stay inside of you."

"And what if I can't? This already isn't easy." I ask.

"You will keep it in until the time is up…" He turns over the little hourglass next to our bed; it was a gift I gave him many years ago; it was made in a faraway land. "… or I will spank that little bottom of yours until it's red."

He pushes the phallus back inside of me; it had already begun to slip out before he had begun explaining. This 'toy' is not one meant to stay inside like others we have, but I like this game, we have never done this before, but it's a clever one. I am certain he oiled it very well… on purpose; this is going to be hard, but I'd like the punishment too. I wonder what he's going to do to make this harder, and have my answer within moments as my mate lays upon me and begins to grind his arousal against mine.

Oh Kami, it feels so good, I want to grind against him so hard, but I have to concentrate on keeping this thing up my ass. I want to stop worrying about it, I want a spanking, but it feels so good up inside of me and he feels so good on top so I don't want to let go. I don't want him to think I just gave up and didn't play, but I want his hand smacking my ass. I know he is well aware of my penchant for such, and he knows this is going to be hard for me.

I try my best to keep this in, but everything feels wonderful, and I can feel it slipping and I cease my movements and just feel him against me, but my brother isn't having it. He smirks at me then grabs my hips moving them against him. I hang on for a long time, even though I know it's not all the way inside anymore. I have myself tight around it for so long, but I can't keep it up. I look at the hourglass, and there is still about a fifth left, and I know the phallus is going to come out.

He of course notices, "Careful InuYasha, you are close to losing the game I think."

He teases me, Kami he does. Not even thinking I begin to grind my hips a little too much as he moves them and I realize I'm losing that damn toy, and this time no matter how hard I try to tighten around it, it's gone. "I lost Sesshou-nii." He smiles at me, with that mischievous glint in his eyes. "I tried Aniki, I really did."

"I know you did my good puppy, and you told me you lost; so I will allow you to choose… my hand or the paddle. What shall I spank my puppy with?"

I don't need to think about that tonight, I crave contact from him on these nights. "Your hand please, I want to feel the warmth of your hand on me." I like the paddle too, but my mates hand on my body is more intimate, and tonight when I'm human I need that. I like the paddle for 'playing', and that is only what it's for, my mate has never spanked me with it when I misbehaved, he has never used it to discipline me. I know when my mate really punishes me for misbehavior it is because he loves me; whether he mounts me to discipline me, or spanks me he does it because he cares for me, not to hurt me. I am a beta, and truth be told a troublemaking one at that, it his duty as my Alpha to discipline me. I had a lot of trouble with this when we were first mated. I still once in a while find myself in trouble with my mate, more often though throughout our relationship I have gotten into trouble on purpose.

Just recently my mate decided that to keep me from purposely causing trouble just to receive a spanking that occasionally he would treat me as though I did something I shouldn't have and spank me. At first he told me to simply tell him if I wanted it, but I told him that wouldn't be the same, so my clever brother decided that sometimes he would call me to him, and tell me to wait in our bedroom as if I had done something naughty, then he would punish me as if I had misbehaved. I still cry sometime, not just because it hurts but for some other reason I really don't understand; I become overwhelmed with emotion. I love it though, and when he's done punishing me he rubs my stinging bottom, and holds me. When I feel a little better he makes love to me. When we are playing it doesn't have that same overwhelming effect on me. It's not the same.

I gasp as I feel my mate grab my ankles in one hand; he pulls my legs up and back, holding them until my feet are hovering above my head, and my ass is completely exposed to him. It's like the same why I used to hold pup to put on his diaper when he was smaller. He rubs my bottom a bit, and I know what's coming next, I want this so much, I have been waiting. I can't see what he's doing so well, so I don't expect the first smack to come when it does. I jump a little as I yelp, it surprised me, but it feels so good. He keeps up smacking my ass several times, telling me what a naughty little puppy I am. Telling me naughty puppies gets spankings; his words make me so hot, even harder than I already was. Kami, I whine; "Uhhhh... nnnnggghh… mmmm… Ses… shou… ma… ruuuuuuu!"

"Ahhh… haaaa! Sessh do that again, please." My mates hand slipped, I think from the oil that has ended up all over my behind, and smacked right between my cheeks, oh Kami that felt so good. I think it's this position he's got me in too.

"What puppy?" He continues spanking me, but his hand has not slipped again.

"Your hand slipped before, and you spanked me in between; right on my hole. Please, I want it again, please."

"I didn't hurt too much Saiai? That sounds as though it would hurt badly."

I'm getting impatient because now he isn't spanking me at all while he speaks. "No Ani, it didn't hurt too bad, please just do it again, please."

He smirks at me, and that devilish grin only makes me want him inside of me that much more. This feels so good, I cant believe how much I like this, it's so sensitive there, and it sending vibrations though my ass each time his hand smacks me sending this utterly unbelievably great feeling up into my cock. "More, More." I cry out as I twist in my bindings, and in my brothers hand that is still holding my ankles.

He keeps smacking me just as I asked, right against the entrance to my body; over and over *smack*, *smack*, *smack*, again and again. This position makes me feel so vulnerable too, so exposed; I can't get away, and my ass is spread before him. He can do anything with me like this, and it makes me so hot. It feels so good. I squirm more as he keeps smacking; I'm not trying to get away, I just can't stop moving. My ass is tingling, and hot, and stinging _everywhere_.

My brother stops the spanking, and begins rubbing my bottom. I open my mouth to protest until I feel him take my legs and place them over his shoulders, then I feel his tongue on my entrance. Oh gods, that long tongue of his so warm and wet; swirling over my flesh. It's so sensitive now too, I'm going to have to make him do this more, it feels sooooo gooood. I can't help writhing around some as I push against his tongue which is now invading my body. He starts to hold me still, and I get frustrated with him at first, and whine like a little pup, but I realize when I feel his tongue hit my pleasure spot that I should stop my protestations. I whimper in pleasure, this is wonderful; heavenly. He fucks me with his tongue for so long I feel that hot tight feeling in my belly shift down to my cock, and I my legs stiffen and I press hard against my brothers shoulders with them as my back arches and I cum. He didn't even touch my cock; Kami he is _amazing;_ giving me an orgasm with just his tongue up my ass. I thank Kami that InuYoukai have long tongues.

I whimper a little as he sets me back down on the bed, and licks my essence from my stomach, I can feel my muscles tighten under his tongue as he laves my skin. I could let him lick every inch of my body, but not now, now I want his cock.

He crawls up my body, and kisses me, kissing my chest, kissing my neck. He is passionate and loving, and it makes me want to touch my mate, I want my mate in my arms; I want to touch him so desperately. I whimper in my need to touch him, he looks at me after hearing the little bit of distress in my voice as I pull on my bindings.

"What's wrong puppy?"

"I want to touch you, please let me, please." I whine more, I can't help it, it simply keeps happening.

He smiles at me with that smile only I ever see; it's so slight almost no one else would notice. I whimper and he laugh's just a small little laugh, then leans forward and lightly kisses my lips. "Of course you may touch me Saiai." I know he wouldn't leave my hands bound when I want to touch him, we aren't playing a very serious dominant/submissive game, I wanted to do this, and I know he will keep my leash bound, so I'm not going to be completely free, I just want to touch him.

As soon as my first wrist is undone I put my arm around him and I sigh; relieved at the feeling of touching his skin. I run the tips of my fingers over the crests of his hips, and I hear him growl seductively, which makes me smile and rub them more. I wish I had my claws right now to run over them, he likes that, we very rarely get crazy enough that I actually scratch them… only during mating season are we are really that out of control.

"Ahhh", I can finally wrap both of my arms around my mate, it feels so good when I finally can. Maybe that is one reason why I like being tied up; because it's so much sweeter and satisfying when I actually wrap my arms around Sesshoumaru again.

I am not in my regular form tonight, but I want my mate to take me in the Inu way; my head and chest pressed down, and my ass hiked up for him. This is ultimate submission, and it is my gift to give my Alpha when he does not require it but is me who initiates it. I turn, and begin to come to my knees, and lay my chest on the bed, but I feel my leash being pulled, and my brother drags me into his lap so my back is against his chest. He tugs hard enough that it makes me even harder, but it doesn't hurt me. He has given me no slack, and my head is back, leaning against his chest and shoulder. Gods, I am so much smaller than him, even in his lap my head does not come all the way to his.

"Is my puppy trying to submit?" He whispers in my human ear, licking it as he finishes his sentence.

"Haaaiiii." Damn my whining, I just can get a word out without whining. Even in my human form my instincts to submit are strong, so strong.

"Alpha wants to fuck his puppy on his lap. I want to feel your weight on me, drop this little body down on my cock, and listen to you whimper. I can fill you in this position like no other."

He is right, this is even better than taking me from behind; he always has me so full of him when I sit on his lap. He always pulls me up and down over his length and now and then he lets me just fall down his cock; letting my weight pull me down hard over him. My chest is heaving, I am so wanton right now, and his words stir me like no others.

"Please mate, please." He hears my words easily and lifts me over his already oiled cock; I love how he can put his hands under my ass, and effortlessly lift me. He teases like always, rubbing his cock against my entrance. He likes to get me moaning and begging it seems, and I do. I need him so badly I speak in my bad human sounding Inu knowing I can get what I want that way_. "Beta need Alpha! Alpha not tease BetaInuYasha anymore."_

He growls that growl only Alphas growl. _"Good Beta get what Beta wants."_

Oh gods, I can feel his cock enter me in one log stroke. "Ahh…ahhh… ahhh" He is huge, I am filled with him, and even now after almost half a century his cock feels so big.

He tells me in Inu what a very powerful Alpha I have. _"Beat love powerful Alpha, Beta need Alpha to protect Beta and pup. Alpha love Beta, keep Beta safe."_

I tell my brother what a powerful and desirable Alpha he is. _"Alpha big, Alpha potent, and Alpha powerful. Alpha deadly too. No Alpha as powerful as Beta InuYasha's Alpha, Beta content with __**mos**__t powerful Alpha. Beta InuYasha love Alpha Sesshoumaru."_

My Alpha brother needs to have his inner Youkai's ego stroked, it's simply what an Alpha expects from his Beta; the worship that only a Beta mate can give, and in return I as a Beta am worshipped as well by my Alpha brother. His eyes have bled over and I know that I needed to say what I did; his Youkai needs to know its Beta mate acknowledges his strength, and capability to make strong beautiful pups. He rewards me with feral nips, licks and growls while he fucks me. I had such problems and terrible feelings over not being an Alpha when I accepted I wasn't one years ago, but now I am content and comfortable in my place, as I am supposed to be.

Oh, there is nothing as good as feeling my mate sliding in and out of me, it sometimes makes me wonder if there is anything else in the world as good… I don't think so. It feels so gooood I actually wonder how anything can feel so pleasurable. I love having him in me, I love it.

He holds my body so easily in his hands, moving me up and down over him; I'm small for an InuYoukai, even an InuHanyou, I know that, I am light, but then again it would be no effort for my mate to lift me if I weighed fifty times more. I keep my head leaning back against his shoulder, leaving my neck stretched out for him. He kisses, gently nips, and sucks hard on my neck while we make love.

I shiver a little; my leash is wrapped around Sesshoumaru's hand, and the metal of the chain is cold at first as he runs his hand over my chest and stomach. I can also feel my brother panting against my ear, and I wish I had my koinu ears tonight, they are so sensitive and it always feels so good when his warm breath blows across them. Not to mention all the attention he always gives them; biting and licking them. The feeling travels straight over my ears, my head, down my spine, and straight between my legs. I can always feel it inside; it curls within my stomach, and settles in my cock and ass.

Sometimes my brother slows down, like he is doing right now. He doesn't pull me up and let me fall down over her entire length fast. He rolls his hips against my ass, only lifting me a bit, and I grind against him. This is always when the mood of our coupling changes; my brother turns my head towards him, and kisses me deeply, as our bodies move perfectly together in a sensual dance. It is erotic, it is loving and deep; it is _not_ "Fucking", it is lovemaking. After a while I feel my mate pull away, and he begins to turn my body so I can face him. He will not leave my body, so to make it easier; he pulls me up, and tells me to turn around… it's good that I am flexible (how would I scratch my ear with my foot if I wasn't?), or I wouldn't be able to maneuver in this way. It's worth the little effort to be facing him now, and he kisses me immediately; his hand trails up and against the nape of my neck. He holds my head so carefully, and the feel of his fingers tangling through my temporarily ebony hair is nice, it warms me.

He's so gentle. Who would have thought "The Killing Perfection" could be so careful and loving; he is like black and white, light and dark, hot and cold all in one perfect being. So many opposites, but I know what_ I_ see now is something he shows to no other. Although Pup sees him in a way none other than he and I do, but this side is only exposed to me, and that makes me happy, it fills my heart that he would expose his true self to me completely, show what is beneath the layers… it is a gift.

My mate is the only one who has seen me for all I am. I wear my heart on my sleeve, but I know I cover things up by being gruff and annoyed; I don't do that with him. I would deny it if anyone were to ever say it, but he has seen me at my worst; crying for no reason when I was pregnant with Pup, crying because I was pregnant is the first place and felt that I had been pretty much completely lost anything that made me male. He was the one that reassured me, he never judged me, never called me weak.

Everything is deep and slow, but I need more, I want it deeper, I tell him so and he moves his arms putting them under the crooks of my knees. Oh, how he can hit that spot in inside me even better now. I can feel that I'm getting close, so close. And my brother knows it too.

He whispers to me in his velvety voice, right before his presses his lips to mine. "Touch yourself Saiai."

I wrap my hand around my cock, and try to go down as he thrusts into me. It's hard for me to keep my grip on his one shoulder; it's so intense, almost too much so, but not yet. I have to lean in against him, and allow him to support me completely. I feel for just a moment a wash of warmth go over my body, and then everything tightens. My brother knows I'm about to orgasm; he pulls on my leash making my back arch and hits my pleasure spot relentlessly, so fast, so hard now.

"Cum for me InuYasha." He says in that all too sensual voice.

I can never hold on when he says that, he continues pounding into me, and I begin to spill myself as I orgasm; shooting cum over his chest and stomach. I start feeling it through my entire body, and he begins slamming into me even harder, my body is shaking; it feels better than anything.

He pulls on my leash, bringing my face in front of his chest and my cum. I start licking him clean as I continue to orgasm. No howling for me tonight with me being human, but as I start to moan loudly I feel a few more deep hard strokes, and then my brothers is howling. That sound keeps me going as he continues thrusting into me through his own orgasm.

It feels like we've been cumming forever when my mate finally pulls me up by my leash a little bit so I can be face to face with him. He presses his forehead against mine, and looks at me smiling just a little as we both attempt to catch our breath. "I love your human nights Puppy."

"I still don't like being human so much, but you make the moonless night good; maybe even something to look forward to sometimes." I smirk; he _knows_ that he makes my human nights definitely something to look forward to.

My mate kisses me firmly on the lips, though I want something more, so I open my lips only a tiny bit, and my mate deepens the kiss. He always knows what I want. I feel him unfasten my collar, and he moves down, and kisses all around my neck where it was.

I smile at him when he finishes placeing light kisses and licks around my neck. "So you gave me another collar."

"Indeed." He smiles back at me, and I love that I can provoke that kind of reaction from him.

I lean down and lick my brother's stomach clean; getting what I couldn't reach before. When we come apart from each other after I clean him and he isn't inside me anymore I feel sad, almost lonely for a moment. He senses this, and kisses me then gets off of our bed, and brings over one of my nemaki to sleep in, then changes into his own. They are made of the finest soft silk and it feels so nice.

My mate sits next to me, kisses me lightly. I love the gentle kisses he bestows me with, sometimes a lingering kiss on my lips conveys much more than kissing with our tongues tangled together.

"Come Saiai; let us get into bed." I nod at him, and he picks me up, then carries me to the head of the bed and lays me down so I have my head on my most comfy, favorite pillow. He lies next to me, and pulls the covers over us as he settles and pulls me close. I instantly cling to him; wrapping my arms around him. He does the same and tangles our legs together as I rest my head against his chest.

I like to be close to him when I'm human; it's the only way I feel completely safe, especially if I'm going to sleep. I always feel a little uncomfortable when he's not with me in this form, but when he's here I'm fine. Maybe my human night is something I'll never get used to; perhaps I'll always need him to hold me on these nights when I sleep. It's not asking much though because it's how we sleep every night, the only difference is that I never wake up during the moonless night a few inches away from him only loosely embraced; he always keeps me close, with his arms wrapped tightly around me. And when I do wake up, I know my mate will make love to me all over again.

That's how it should be, my mate and I always together.

A/N: This is the sequel to "Spanked" it takes place is the same universe. Instead of making this all one fic, the "Spanked Series" will be one shots, or maybe two or three chapter ficlets.

Since you have read it I can explain the requests better. Guardianranger requested the spanking between the cheeks kink, and the other reader that requested I not use their name and remain anonymous to my readers requested very specifically the "game" that was played with the dildo (phallus (the word "dildo" did not exist in the Sengoku Jidai)).

This is the entire sequel, just a one shot, but there will be more in the "Spanked" series. Actually have a request that is in the third installment of the "Spanked" series, and it's almost completely done, I've only been waiting for this one to be done to get part three done. Since this is my fetish/kink series it fit in here well.

I apologize as well, my intention was to put up acknowledgements for the reviewers of "Spanked" Chapter 2; I started, but I am so sick, I just couldn't. I figured based on reviews, e-mails, and PM's most would rather have the fic than wait. When I feel better I will include them. Sorry

Luv,

Izzi


End file.
